One Step At A Time! IT'S OFFICAL
by Num.1 Hyperactive Kunoichi
Summary: Hinata and Naruto have had really hard times in their lives but somehow they still manage to stay away from the dark side. A short story with a song that i thought went well with them.


_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OR THE LYRICS TO THIS SONG EVERY THING BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS; TRUST ME I'M SURE YOU OWN A WHOLE LOT MORE THEN I DO!_

_Hey! This short story wasn't really planned I just got an inspiration and thought I try it out hope you enjoy it!!!! _

_The song is one step at a time by Jordan sparks_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hurry Up And Wait_

_So Close, But So Far Away_

_Everything That You've Always Dreamed Of_

_Close Enough For You To Taste_

_But You Just Can't Touch_

Battle after battle, defeat after defeat is all I ever gain no matter how close I come to victory it somehow always manages to slip away. My teammates always protecting me pulling my weight never seeing the real me. No matter how far I reach things always manage to leave me. My gentle nature keeping me from drawing blood or leaving permanent scars.

_You Show The World, But No One Knows Your Name Yet_

_Wonder When And Where And How You're Gonna Make It_

_You Know You Can If You Get The Chance_

_In Your Face As The Door Keeps Slamming_

_Now You're Feeling More And More Frustrated_

_And You're Getting All Kind Of Impatient Waiting_

My father sees me as nothing more then a failure depending on other always getting left behind. Afraid to speak my mind. The love of my life never seems to notice me. At the sight of him I faint, he must really think I'm pathetic. I can never seem to keep a straight face even my emotions betray me. When is it my turn to see the light to feel the rays shine on my face. Life gets harder as I grow and so do I. My caring ways not so caring anymore I wonder why? Why was I born into a clan that can't accept what is precious to me instead thrives on perfection something I can't achieve. _We Live And We Learn To Take _

_One step at a time_

_There's No Need To Rush_

_It's Like Learning To Fly_

_Or Falling In Love_

_It's Gonna Happen And It's_

_Supposed To Happen That We_

_Find The Reasons Why _

_On Step At A Time_

The one man I love leaves and I vow then and their that I will succeed I'll make them look at me. My life wouldn't be the same when he returns my ways will change, I will change. No more of others dragging my weight I'll learn to awaken that person in me that isn't afraid, holds no fear to life and faces it head on. I will no longer let others look down at me instead, see them turn when they see me not dare look at me straight in the eyes. In his time of absence I'll be the one the one they will fear. I won't bring them harm, no it's a different type of fear I long for. The unimaginable thought that if a girl like me thought to be the weakest link to the Hyuuga clan can achieve glory and praise. What can a boy thought to be a mistake and danger to us all even though he carries a noble heart sealed within him is a demon fox. Yes I'll make them look let them fear that someday that boy who made me stronger and pushed me to work for what I believe will make a difference. I'll ready them for his return and show them that I can without a dough can be more then I was expected to, or given a chance to. _You Believe And You Doubt_

_You're Confused, You Got It All Figured Out_

_Everything That You Wished For_

_Could Be Yours, Should Be Yours, Would Be Yours_

_If They Only Knew_

Times get harder and more then once I felt like giving up. What does this twisted unpredictable road of life have in store for me. Will my will be enough or will I be surpassed and forgotten. How can I know that this battle won't be fought in vain. I have so much to give if only they would see me and not be blocked by what this body says about me. Action speaks louder then works and in my case it's true. My voice seems to be no more then a whisper and people are oblivious to it. A hard outer appearance is what they want to see something that when they look at me forget to see. They think that I'm weak and could never be all the things I am just because I don't look it. The morals I live by to never go back on my word or action is the same as his and I intend to keep it. My actions will speak for me louder then the roar of the ocean and they'll be forced to listen. _You Wanna Show The World, But No One Knows Your Name Yet_

_Wonder When And Where And How You're Gonna Make It_

_You Know You Can If You Get The Chance_

_In Your Face As The Door Keeps Slamming_

_Now You're Feeling More And More Frustrated_

_And You're Getting All Kind Of Impatient Waiting_

My skills have improved and I'm no longer being dragged around. Still that look on my fathers face doesn't change. He looks at me with cold eyes as if the years of beating and practices means nothing. Because I wasn't strong before means that I'll never be. Wish I could say it doesn't hurt but it does. My own father stares at me with disgust how do I expect to show the people of Konoha what I have become. My teammates know it now but it isn't enough. They always been their before and even now that's one thing that won't change. I don't expect you to understand I'm barely grasping it myself. This is my life and I should be recognized for living it and be accepted by the future in stead of thrown down by the past. Maybe it is time to give up and start a new path. _We Live And We Learn To Take_

_One Step At A Time_

_There's No Need To Rush_

_It's Like Learning To Fly_

_Or Falling In Love_

_It's Gonna Happen And It's_

_Supposed To Happen That We_

_Find The Reasons Why_

_On Step At A Time_

No, no matter what my time will come and when it does I will take it in with open arms. Someday I'll be recognized whether it's for the day I die or the goals I strive to accomplish. I won't give up, I know he wouldn't and he's been shunned out ever more then I have. If he can't give up on his hopes and dreams because he believes then what right do I have to. My time will come, yes it will and I expect to be their when it does having absolutely no regrets. I'll smile and let people see the happiness in my eyes through these cold Hyuuga eyes who have cursed me to lead a unhappy life. An emotionless mask on everyone of my ancestors faces my close family all the same. I don't want to have a shield hide my face fooling the world that I hold no emotional at all. I don't want to be like that, I refuse to try, I want more than anything to just be able to show my love and dedication._When You Can't Wait Any Longer_

_But There's No End In Sight_

_It's The Faith That Makes You Stronger_

_The Only Way You Get There_

_Is One Step At A Time_

Insult after insult thrown my way I should have taken their advice by now and ran away. Left everything behind. Though I couldn't I had to be their to see him through his time of need and be there cheering when he finally found what it was that he needed. Even if he didn't know, even if he did I would be there hidden out of view to spill my heart out for him. And for that soul purpose is the reason I keep my feet glued to the ground not able to look back to make sure to catch him in case he falls. _Take One Step At A Time_

_There's No Need To Rush_

_It's Like Learning To Fly_

_Or Falling In Love_

_It's Gonna Happen And It's_

_Supposed To Happen That We_

_Find The Reasons Why _

_On Step At A Time_

I fight for myself as well to keep up with him and someday deem myself worthy of confessing to him how he changed my life and thought me to fight. To make heads turned when I passed the villagers and have them whisper behind my back. It mattered not good or bad I was there and they knew it . I would never be pushed into a corner or set aside in an empty drawer to be forgotten. I wouldn't let it happen I can't let it happen. I see now that my father has noticed he does see the new me . He's just not big enough or too big to admit himself wrong, but he does see me he's not blind no where near it. I'm content with that. I won't ask for an apology I don't need it. All I ever needed was respect and recognition to be deemed worthy for something which I got at long last. Finally I'm with the man I love and he loves me back. My time has come and here I stand in his arms with Naruto my one true love. _One Step At A Time_

_There's No Need To Rush_

_It's Like Learning To Fly_

_Or Falling In Love_

_It's Gonna Happen And It's_

_Supposed To Happen That We_

_Find The Reasons Why _

_On Step At A Time_

We made it we both did. Step by step through every hardship life had to throw at us. From when everyone looked down to stare at us to when they looked away not daring to meet our gaze. Afraid to see the look of happiness something they never opened there hearts to achieve. We found the reason for living in each other. We strived to be noticed and to make those things holding us back our greatest defense. Our lives were chosen for us we can't change that. The only thing we have a say in is how we decide to live it. Whether it's with our faces buried in the ground or reaching for the stars we can make it ours. True our story was decided for us from the start we can't chose what era we're born in or into what family tree. That one small limitation isn't going to hold us back though its goanna push us to do better to make up for this disadvantage. We're the authors of our lives it might have been chosen for us to begin with, but it was written by us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another story perfectly executed X)

Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!!!!! Please leave me a review good or bad whatever feed back you have.


End file.
